BlazBlue Cross Tag Team Battle 2 Predictions
by eo5494
Summary: Just my predictions
1. Predictions

Disclaimer: I am in the process of making P5: JTPHM but I am working on the other chapters, so expect them to release in between some months. Anyways, here my predictions.

Standard

Persona 5:

Ren Amamiya, (Joker)

Ryuji Sakamoto, (Skull)

Ann Takamaki, (Panther)

Yusuke Kitagawa, (Fox)

Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart:

Mao Mao

Badgerclops

Shin Mao

Orangusnake

Meta Runner:

Tari

Lamar Williams

Sofia Porter

Masa Shimamoto

RWBY:

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Under Night In-Birth:

Hyde Kido

Linne

Yuzuriha Sougetsu

Seth

BlazBlue:

Ragna The Bloodedge

Jin Kisaragi

Noel Vermillion

Kagura Mutsuki

Iron Tager

Jubei Mitsuyoshi

Kokonoe Mercury

Izayoi

Taokaka

Litchi Faye Ling

DLC Pack 1: Makoto Niijima, (Queen) Waldstein, Rachel Alucard, Jaune Arc, Boss Hosstrich

DLC Pack 2: Futaba Sakura, (Oracle) Gordeau the Harvester, Nora Valkyrie, Hakumen, Ramaraffe

DLC Pack 3: Haru Okumura, (Noir) Merkava, Nu-13, Ratarang

DLC Pack 4: Goro Akechi, (Crow) Belle Fontiere, Bullet, Phonon the Chermeti, Lie Ren

DLC Pack 5: Yu Narukami, Byakuya, Naoto Kurogane

DLC Pack 6: Bang Shishigami, Yosuke Hanamura, Bloody Chaos

DLC Pack 7: Adorabat, Morgana, Theo

Free DLC:

Kasumi Yoshizawa, Tanya Keys, Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, Bao Bao, Koromora


	2. Updated Chaper

Disclaimer: I am in the process of making P5: JTPHM but I am working on the other chapters, so expect them to release in between some months. Anyways, here my predictions.

Standard

Persona 5:

Ren Amamiya, (Joker)

Ryuji Sakamoto, (Skull)

Ann Takamaki, (Panther)

Yusuke Kitagawa, (Fox)

Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart:

Mao Mao

Badgerclops

Shin Mao

Orangusnake

Meta Runner:

Tari

Lamar Williams

Sofia Porter

Masa Shimamoto

RWBY:

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Under Night In-Birth:

Hyde Kido

Linne

Yuzuriha Sougetsu

Seth

BlazBlue:

Ragna The Bloodedge

Jin Kisaragi

Noel Vermillion

Kagura Mutsuki

Iron Tager

Jubei Mitsuyoshi

Kokonoe Mercury

Izayoi

Taokaka

Litchi Faye Ling

DLC Pack 1: Makoto Niijima, (Queen) Waldstein, Rachel Alucard, Jaune Arc, Boss Hosstrich

DLC Pack 2: Futaba Sakura, (Oracle) Gordeau the Harvester, Nora Valkyrie, Hakumen, Ramaraffe

DLC Pack 3: Haru Okumura, (Noir) Merkava, Nu-13, Ratarang

DLC Pack 4: Goro Akechi, (Crow) Belle Fontiere, Bullet, Phonon the Chermeti, Lie Ren

DLC Pack 5: Yu Narukami, Byakuya, Naoto Kurogane

DLC Pack 6: Bang Shishigami, Yosuke Hanamura, Bloody Chaos

DLC Pack 7: Adorabat, Morgana, Theo

Free DLC:

Kasumi Yoshizawa, (Violet) Tanya Keys, Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, Bao Bao, Koromora

Extra Characters: Caroline and Justine (Lavenza), Rufus and Reggie

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. All rights reserved to Altus, SEGA, Cartoon Network, Glitch Productions, Rooster Teeth Productions and Arc System Works.


	3. Mistake

Disclaimer: I am in the process of making P5: JTPHM but I am working on the other chapters, so expect them to release in between some months. Anyways, here my predictions.

Standard

Persona 5:

Ren Amamiya, (Joker)

Ryuji Sakamoto, (Skull)

Ann Takamaki, (Panther)

Yusuke Kitagawa, (Fox)

Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart:

Mao Mao

Badgerclops

Shin Mao

Orangusnake

Meta Runner:

Tari

Lamar Williams

Sofia Porter

Masa Shimamoto

RWBY:

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Under Night In-Birth:

Hyde Kido

Linne

Yuzuriha Sougetsu

Seth

BlazBlue:

Ragna The Bloodedge

Jin Kisaragi

Noel Vermillion

Kagura Mutsuki

Iron Tager

Jubei Mitsuyoshi

Kokonoe Mercury

Izayoi

Taokaka

Litchi Faye Ling

DLC Pack 1: Makoto Niijima, (Queen) Waldstein, Rachel Alucard, Jaune Arc, Boss Hosstrich

DLC Pack 2: Futaba Sakura, (Oracle) Gordeau the Harvester, Nora Valkyrie, Hakumen, Ramaraffe

DLC Pack 3: Haru Okumura, (Noir) Merkava, Nu-13, Ratarang

DLC Pack 4: Goro Akechi, (Crow) Belle Fontiere, Bullet, Phonon the Chermeti, Lie Ren

DLC Pack 5: Yu Narukami, Byakuya, Naoto Kurogane

DLC Pack 6: Bang Shishigami, Yosuke Hanamura, Bloody Chaos

DLC Pack 7: Adorabat, Morgana, Theo

Free DLC:

Kasumi Yoshizawa, (Violet) Tanya Keys, Aigis, Mitsuru Kirijo, Bao Bao, Koromora

Extra Characters: Caroline and Justine (Lavenza), Rufus and Reggie

Disclaimer: I don't own these series. All rights reserved to Atlus, SEGA, Cartoon Network, Glitch Productions, Rooster Teeth Productions and Arc System Works.


	4. Apologies

Sorry for being inactive for a while but, I misspelled Atlus in my predictions, had to make new chapters to clear it up and it was not fun. Hopefully, something like this won't happen again.


End file.
